Behind The Mask
by Vaz1201
Summary: After years of watching her through windows, Valentine finally recieves a letter from Helena. Some chapters Valentine POV.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Missing You

-

-

-

I remember her very well, even after the whole battle we had against The Queen Of Shadows. Her dark hair, her bright brown eyes, her pale milky skin. It was just like yesterday she was putting on that silver mask and heading back into her own world.

As time went by, I found myself becoming insanely like her. Seeing her in her room through windows, seeing her grow up over time. Growing up with a "boy" that ironically and nauseating as it may sound, looked very much like myself (Except without my manly charm, of course!)

It was sick really, I would assume Helena didn't know of my new eyes and the ghastly vision I had now. Many times I would glance through a window and see the two of them kissing a gentle kiss. It made me both angry and rigid. Stupid girl! What could she see in me? I mean, _him_!

But she grew; she grew into a beautiful woman. Her hair grown a little more and she a bit taller. Not as tall as me of course, but just enough to reach to where she could easily kiss that idiot.

The City of Light hasn't changed all too much, at least not since Helena stopped adding new construction to the town. Some new buildings were made into The Land Of Shadow. Which reminds me…a meeting was to be made this evening between both of the queens. It seems a treaty is finally being made after all, as I would assume.

As to what I was saying…

Helena's "world" only in slight changed, hasn't really changed at all. It's still rather boring, even with the circus people she's made. They are very lively and amusing to hang around with and when they need a juggler, I'm there to assist. But it's just not as fun without Helena around.

I found myself thinking about her almost everyday now. And our adventure we had together, I was so pathetic back then. I probably still am now.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Valentine! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I looked to my right and saw the Prime Minister. Odd outfit that he was in, his mask still was the most odd about him.

"I dare say, I would never think to find you here of all places. The library! I would of thought of you as a jester than a poet."

"What is it you want Minister?" I grumbled.

"The Queen has announced that you come to the meeting. There is also a letter, from our dear creator herself!"

"You mean Helena!?"

"Well, who else made our world? It certainly wasn't someone else besides Miss Helena."

"Let's go then!"

I ran past the Prime Minister, he gaping at me and following along in his white robes. I was much more faster, maybe because I was so anxious as to see what Helena wrote. What _my_ Helena had wrote!

Thanks to Helena of course, she installed a rather bus system. It was just like her really, at least, that's what I always thought she I saw the strange objects pop out of nowhere from the darkness. It was free to get into the buses, so the Prime Minister and me hopped into a random one and waited patiently until we got to our destination.

"Oh Miss Helena, I did wish you were more accurate with these "buses" you made. They are so random, you may never know where end up at!"

"Uh…you talk out loud as if Helena actually hears you."

"Well, I am certain she cannot read minds. She isn't that great of a creator…yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

"Well…"

I glanced to my right and the world around me went blank, I had a clear view of Helena's bedroom and her holding up a huge white gown. It looked rather puffy actually. I was certain it wasn't a nightgown. Actually…I didn't quite understand why, but she was packing all of her personal things up as well into boxes, labeling them one by one. Did she have the idea of throwing everything she owned? Stupid girl!

"Are you listening Mr. Valentine? Or is the border to the Land of Shadows much more interesting?"

I looked away from the window and sat up straight, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Oh well…honestly…I wasn't listening."

"You have been acting quite stranger lately Mr. Valentine. Is something troubling you?"

"What do you think Helena wrote?"

The mask man tapped his chin. "I have not a clue. But it must be important if she wants the queens to hear it. Actually, it was said "Not to tell Valentine." but you know the Queen, she loves to spoil people."

"Not to tell Valentine…what the bloody hell does that mean!?"

"I have no clue what so ever." The Prime Minister smiled, pointing out the window. "Here we are! The Palace of Light!"

"You'd think you couldn't see a huge beam of light."

"Let us not baffle Mr. Valentine!"

"Fine."

We both got off the bus, saying our thanks to the driver who only nodded and went off to pick up more passengers.

-

-

-

* * *

From what you can tell, this is in Valentine's POV. So, please, bear with me and review :) I hope I did good on the character's personalities...


	2. Chapter 2

Well of course this would happen!

I, Valentine, sitting on a bench in the White Queen's castle was ultimately frustrated. After arriving at the castle, the Prime Minister was already greeted and given hand shakes amongst the lords and ladies of the "City Of Light" while he, the great and important Valentine was ignored and ordered to remain seated until any further notice. The nerve really, I mean without me the world we all know and love wouldn't even be here anymore now would it?

But things couldn't of gotten as worse as having to deal with another nuisance sitting next to him. A small but rather annoying sphinx wouldn't stop talking to him, about riddle this or wanna hear a joke that. Like, really? Why were these things still even around? Even Helena knew what an annoyance these little things were!

"Well, you see this riddle here is SO hard to understand that I myself don't even know the answer so you see it's quite difficult, me being a sphinx I can't really win, even when nobody can get the answer right!"

Ignoring the small creature, I averted my eyes to the window, in which drastically changed right before me. _Oh no, not again._ I mentally thought to myself as I saw the scenery outside turn into an almost empty bedroom.

In was odd really. I could only wonder what was happening. Helena wasn't around but women who slightly resemble both the White and Shadow Queen were in the room. It seemed that she was tiding up the room, picking up clothes, fixing the bed, the things most (As Valentine would assume) normal human beings would do.

But in almost a second, the woman seemed to have made it across to the huge wall of drawings. She glanced and in a slow movement, slid her hand across the soft material of the paper that was tape on the wall. The woman's expression was sad, almost melancholy, which only puzzled me even more. But her face disappeared and I could literally see the hand graze the window that I was peering through, this of course made me jump a bit. I mean, I wasn't scared but it started me. I guess my reaction got the curiosity of the sphinx though.

"Say now, what's with this? Did you see a monster of some sorts?"

Blinking, I looked back at the sphinx and again at the window, the window being now completely normal and the colors of the city being visible once again.

"Uh yeah, something like that. A BIG monster. A female monster at that." I said, not really sure who that woman was in the other world. Maybe a maid or maybe someone unimportant.

"Well I can't say the monster can't be as bad as that FEMALE over there."

A bit confused, I averted my eyes towards to where the small animal was speaking of. And what I saw literally made me freeze in time. (Never in fear, remember that!)

There she was, almost an exact clone of the creator of this world. Wearing an all black dress with her hair ridiculously pulled up into a wild bun hair style, I knew for sure it had to be her. It had to be the Princess of Shadow…what her true name was, I wasn't to sure of. I don't think anybody knew her name.

She didn't seem happy (I doubt she's ever happy) because all her little servants seemed to be having a crisis with her. Cowardly and nervously taking in all her insults and threats, fetching her drinks and snacks to try and calm down her anger. It didn't seem to help though…

"Shhh she might hear you!" I whispered, not really wanting to get involved with a crazy girl as the Princess.

"Dear Sir, I know for sure she can't hear us. She's awfully dimwitted if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking that now am I? Ugh all you sphinxes are the same…always getting people like myself in trouble."

"Really Valentine, you shouldn't be so crude to little animals that would eat your eyes out."

A dark, smooth voice caught my ears and I knew exactly who it was. Oh hell oh I wish I wasn't always getting into trouble with Shadow people!

"Ah yes hello Princess! My I didn't even notice you there!" The sphinx cried out, almost pleased at seeing the dark girl.

The Princess wasn't pleased, her arms folded over her chest and her dark eyes piercing into my own masked eyes. She ignored the creature and continued to wait for me to reply to her comment. I did so, as politely as one could muster in such a situation.

"Ah well we're just having fun right little friend!" I laughed nervously, petting the top of the sphinx's head. In that moment, the thing's whole exterior changed and it hissed at me, making me only bring my hand back to my body. Damn cat! When I get that chance…oh these little bastards will be erased from this world. I dislike feline creature things the most!

"I can see your very close, but" The Princess made a movement of her hand and pretty much shooed away the sphinx "I think your friend needs to leave. It seems I need a word with you Valentine."

With that said the little sphinx scampered away and left the Princess of Shadows alone with me, the juggler Valentine.

* * *

"So it seems you're not invited to my mother's court meeting and neither am I."

I was very nervous; this small girl had persuaded me to climb these ridiculous stairs. These stairs, I had no idea where they led to but they seemed old and not very polished as to how the rest of the castle was. The Princess had a bargain for me but I wasn't sure what it was and the news she just informed me wasn't very reassuring either…

"Well I could understand myself not being invited but why not you Princess? Aren't you of royal blood?"

Ugh I think next time I'll keep my mouth shut because then my arm wouldn't be hurting now from the immense pain that was just inflicted on me.

"If you MUST know, my mother doesn't trust me. Any information from that little wench that has to offer my mother wouldn't want me knowing. I guess because of the incident that happened years ago."

_Yeah…I could see that. Wait, years? Doesn't she just mean months?_

"Wait, don't you mean months?"

"Well for" the Princess cringed at saying her name, "_Helena_ it has been year since she's come into our world. I would say about four years in her realm and four months for us."

"Wait, I don't get it nor understand what you're talking about. How can that be possible?" I Princess and I stopped walking, the dark haired girl seeming very irritated by all my questions."Listen, it's complicated. Our world can only be gradually increased and enlarged if that girl wants it to be. Think about it, have you not seen all of our new additions to the world? The libraries? The trains? The skyscrapers? Helena has her own life and these new things were added out of "boredom" for her, not out of some compassion she's had for us. Honestly, did you think she would have time for ANY of us now that she's been involved with an idiot?"

"Idiot, what idiot?"

"You don't know about him either…"

"Well, how could I! I haven't spoken to Helena…not since, our last adventure." The Princess laughed at my words, finding bliss in my sadness. Her laughter only echoed through the wall of stairs we were at and it irritated me. What other secrets does this girl know that I don't?

The Princess stopped laughing and was now just giggling, trying to catch her breath. "Wow you're almost as idiotic as that man she's always around! And here I thought out of everyone here, you would be her closest friend!"

"Well then inform me what's going on your majesty!" I literally barked.

"Hmm…I don't know all the details but I know that girl won't be around anymore."

I blinked, feeling my stomach churn. "What do you mean she won't be around?"

"Well that's why I want your help. Whatever is going to happen to our little creator, we'll find out in that letter. A letter that neither the White Queen nor my mother will let us hear out." The princess smirked an evil kind of smirk when she said this.

I stood and pondered to myself. What was going on here? Helena was going to disappear? To where and why? And with _whom_? Some man? Maybe she…maybe Helena has been blackmailed or kidnapped! The ideas and worries of my brain made my head hurt. I felt a fist punch my (already) sore arm and it got me back into reality from my thoughts.

"Snap out of it juggler! Like I said, I've got a plan to figure out what's going on here and finally find answers to why Helena is going away."

I looked up.

"What do I have to do to see Helena again?"

The princess smiled and it made me shiver. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

After the conversation, I found myself in a tall tower with the Princess. It was a long walk up the stairs and I felt a bit bushed. When we finally go to the top of the stairs the Princess opened a wooden door and we went inside.

Inside was a bunch of dusty and covered objects. Some look liked furniture and others look like just piles of unknown things that I didn't really want to know about. Well maybe, if they were worth a bit of gold. Following the Princess, she led me to a very tall standing object.

"Here it is. The only way we can get to the "other" world"

In a flash, the Princess grabbed a handful of clothed and pulled, the cloth flying off the now revealed mirror. Mirrors, why always was it mirrors in this place. It was very gold and completely gold, the lining of the mirror counted with animals, there was a huge crow like bird with its wings spread over the mirror's top. The actually mirror itself was gold as well as the Princess stared at herself in it. Gently touching the mirror, the Princess looked a bit melancholy as she stared into its gold abyss. Turning around I jumped a bit from the quickness.

"This is how we will get you there. But you only get one chance."

"Um, well how am I supposed to get back?"

"I'm sure that girl has a way for you to get back. Now come over here."

Gulping I was a bit unsure of myself and the Princess moved away from the mirror, motioning me to go to the mirror. Walking sheepishly towards the mirror, I touched it with my indexed finger and blinked.

"Wait, how am I suppo-"

With a push, I took a hard gasp and screamed as I fell into the mirror and into a strange new place. That damn Princess.

* * *

Colors were all around me, gold and silver, black and white, gray and brown, it made me sick really. Closing my eyes I didn't feel any better and while seeing darkness I felt myself change in a way that made my body feel sick and nauseated. Feeling the pressure of the wind change and my body feeling normal I opened my eyes and all I could see was the far far ground. My eyes widen and I wanted to scream but it was muffled with oomph when I landed in a very stinky and disgusting filth of a dumpster. Landing on my face and trying to regain whatever composure I had, I lifted my head and used my arms to slowly pick myself up on my knees. I rubbed my neck and made a face as I covered my nose.

"Ugh, what in the world is that SMELL?"

I wasn't sure where I was but whatever I was it smelled revolting. How dare that stupid little girl just throw me into that mirror and then make me land in this. Getting up fully, I found myself in a large container of some sort. I suppose this is where they throw there garage in this "world"

"Ugh how disgusting! Haven't people from this world found a way to just make this trash disappear?"

Finding my footing in the dumpster, I dusted myself off and found that my robes were covered in filth and gunk. Great. Just great. Not only did I smell like rotten fruit but now my wonder white robes were stain. Grumbling I went to rub my forehead in frustration and found that my face felt oddly different.

"Where is my mask…?"

My eyes widening I panicked. My mask, where is my mask? Being a total idiot, I jumped back into the dumpster and went rummaging for my mask. Okay box, box, paper, ew what is this, huh what is "taco", I really don't want to know what that is…as my thoughts kept going through my head as I tried to find my mask. A substitute okay yeah I can find that. Looking back and forth I found the perfect replacement, well maybe not perfect but enough to hide my open face. No man should be without his mask you know. Even more so an important man as himself.

Grabbing a square paper bag, I poked two holes for my eyes and pulled the thing over my head. Yes, this will be just fine. I'll be _fine. _

Getting out of the dumpster for the second time, I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Jumping monkeys! What is that THING?

It was ugly and it hairy. For a second he thought maybe it was a sphinx that had a bad hair day but looking slowly he saw the creature didn't have a human face. How odd. A sphinx without a human face. Ghastly sphinx at that. It was rather large for a normal size sphinx to with its fur all black except for its whiskers and mouth. Its eyes were a lime green and it starred at Valentine as if staring into his very soul. Smiling nervously, I went to go and introduce myself to the sphinx.

"Why hello little guy…I was wonder-"

I found myself pushed up against the dumpster as the thing hissed at me it's fur spiking high from it's form and it's fangs glaring. Oh jeeze. It was going to attack me, this horrible sphinx was going to destroy and eat my soul. I'm here barely in this "world" for five minutes and I'm going to die. Die by this evil and ugly no faced sphinx.

I felt my body flinched and I hid my face, the sound of the bag crumpling as it rubbed my face. Waiting a minute or so, I found myself alive. Peeking through the holes and my hands I saw the sphinx had disappeared. Hah! Yes run you stupid sphinx, I knew you had no brawn and was all talk! Er well not talks but hiss!

Before moving again, I glanced around to see if the sphinx really did go off and found myself alone in this bricked alley. Having no more distractions, I finally saw this new "world" that Helena and the Princess mentioned. Looking around my surroundings, I saw a road not far from where I was and the looking up I saw tall two building that made up the alley with windows along the line of the buildings. I could hear strange noises coming from behind me and turned around, walking towards the honks and noise. When I finally made my way out of the alley I found myself on a street with people walking and going past me. Odd objects driving by and stopping at lights and letting people go in front of them. Looking around I was a bit amazed at the "world" around me.

So this was Helena's home.

* * *

Finally huh? Btw I need a beta and muse. Hit me up on my email through my profile/bio here. Much love and review!


End file.
